Ellen Ripley
Ellen Ripley is one of the main protagonists of the Alien franchise, Originally a warrant officer on the Nostromo, following the events that lead to the station's fall, she became a leading fighter in the war between humanity and xenomorphs, constantly interfering Weyland-Yutani's attempts to weaponize the aliens and sell them to the highest bidders as biological weapons of mass destruction. In fiction wrestling, Ripley made her debut in 2013 in National Championship Wrestling. Ripley would go on to win the NCW Women's Tag Team Championship with Katniss Everdeen in 2015, before going on hiatus in 2016. Since the closure of Northern Carnage Wrestling in 2018, Ripley has been in free agency. Background * Series: Alien * Species: Human * Age: '''30 * '''Height: 5'9" * Weight: 137 lbs. * Companies: (Formely) NCW * Debut: 2013 * Status: Inactive * Billed From: * Allies: '''Katniss Everdeen * '''Rivals: (Young) Gwen Tennyson, Joan Rivera * Twitter: @ALIEN_Ripley Professional Wrestling Career Northern Carnage Wrestling Various Feuds (2013–2014')' Starting on August 3rd, 2013, a promotional video featuring a code aired on the TitanTron at random intervals. Each time the video aired, the hidden code within became more understandable. One week later, on August 10th, the code was finally revealed, as Ellen Ripley made her debut and attacked Young Gwen Tennyson, laying her out with the Flamethrower in the middle of the ring. Ripley later claimed that she had come to NCW after hearing Gwen boast, week after week, about how Gwen was the "best of the best", promising her that she was going to prove otherwise. On the NCW show, Young Gwen joined Joey Styles on commentary during the match between Joan Rivera and Ripley,during which Ripley ended up using Young Gwen's finisher, the Hocus Pocus. As Young Gwen ranted on commentary, Ripley won the match following a Flamethrower, prompting Young Gwen to break the headset and leave the ringside area. A few days later, Gwen, through a promo released over social medias, promised she was going to "end Ripley" at the upcoming WrestleWars, "ending her before she started". At the last moment, DXP announced he had decided to turn their match into a Fire Death Match. At WrestleWars, Young Gwen Tennyson and Ellen Ripley faced each other in a Fire Death Match, which Ripley won after Powerbombing Gwen through a flaming table covered in thumb tacks and locking in the Stasis, to which Young Gwen tapped out before passing out. Both competitors suffered notable injuries due to the match, with Ripley suffering second-degree burns to her neck and back. According to witnesses, the doctors had to place an oxygen mask over Ripley's face as she was treated. Women's Tag Team Champion and Hiatus (2014–2015) Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Flamethrower (Spinning Modified Fisherman Driver) * Stasis (Half Nelson Choke) Signature moves * Alien Sting (Piledriver) * Crossface * Half Nelson Choke Suplex * Crucifix Suplex * Stinger Splash * Superkick Nicknames * "The Greatest Heroine" Entrance themes * "13" By Jim Johnston (2013 – 2014) * "Path of Rage" by Harry Slash and the Slashtones (2014 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rika Nonaka Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers